There are currently available on the market development tools for fuzzy inference devices. These tools are used to develop source programs to execute fuzzy inference processing. They are used in digital fuzzy processors, which are development tools, and in microprocessors and other types of general-use computers.
In the development tools described above, there is only one possible inference engine. The user thus has no choice but to correct and recorrect the knowledge (the rules and membership functions) until it conforms to the limitations of the inference engine, i.e., number of rules, number of types of input variables, number of types of output variables, etc.
Furthermore, development tools which output a source program use a generalized description of the knowledge, which makes them highly redundant. The source program operates on a large scale even when there is only a small amount of knowledge (rules and membership functions). A large memory capacity is thus required to store such a program, and the processing speed is low.